User talk:Invader-Mas
Welcome to the wiki Invader Mas! I am your loyal admin here along with our founder HyperHearts58 (Call her Hyper) and Our other admin Really Big Hat (Call her RBH) I am known as Invader Gia (Please, call me Gia) If you ever have any questions feel free to ask any one of us ^-^ Have fun creating characters, shippings, and stories! Enjoy yourself! "When did kids get so hard to scare? I blame, cartoons, video game, and...THE TUBA!" 11:15, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Hiya :) I saw the message you left me, and I thought I could give you some fun facts of my own ^-^ * ZAGR is my favorite couple of all time :P * My top four couples out of everything I like are 1. ZAGR 2. Joley (Joker X Harley) 3. Ferbnessa 4. Mordecai X CJ * I love drawing Invader , ZAGR, OC's and lots of other stuff that would take too long to list XD * My top three Invader Zim couples are ZAGR, DATR, and ZADR :D * I'm pretty random and weird XD * I'm very perky * I always try to be the optimist * I am a girl * I love the Dib-Human <3 He's my favorite cartoon character ever * I think Pops (Regular Show) is amazing :) * I love Monster High :) * I'm gonna stop or I'll being going on forever XD I hope you get to know the other users as well :D "When did kids get so hard to scare? I blame, cartoons, video game, and...THE TUBA!" 12:59, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Care to join Xeena and I on chat? "When did kids get so hard to scare? I blame, cartoons, video game, and...THE TUBA!" 23:11, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey Sammy,Wanna chat? I haz some really good news!! hopetoseeyouthere!! XDD Zeel,Out! *Runs into a wall* Ow...things are closer than they appear.....Ow.... Hey Sammy,sorry i can't log in right now,im at skool.But at 3:00 or 4:00 i'll be home.think you could be on chat then? Zeel,Out! Yo Sammy! Im back! Im on the Irken Impire chat,waiting for some one to come on line,so would you like to chat? Zeel,Out! InSaNiTy RuNs DeEp Ok,i was on the Irken Impire chat but now im back here,so ya wanna chat,Im dieing to tell you the good news! Hope to see you there bye~ Zeel,Out! InSaNiTy RuNs DeEp Hey Sammy,i'll be online in the morning Zeel,Out! InSaNiTy RuNs DeEp Yo hey Sammy! Leave me a message on my Talk page saying when you'll be on,im dying to tell you the good news Zeel,Out! InSaNiTy RuNs DeEp Yo Sammy,sorry i wasn't on this moring.My parents (mainly my dad) wouldn't let me get on.I'll be home at 3:00 or 4:00,i'll let you know when im back Zeel,Out! Yo Sammy~ Im baaackk~and i've gotz lots of awsome news!!! Hope to see you there in chat!!! Zeel,Out! InSaNiTy RuNs DeEp Hiya Sammy,Lemme know when you'll be online,you are going to flip when you hear the news! Zeel,Out! InSaNiTy RuNs DeEp Yo,Sammy wanna chat? Im the only one here right now and im lonely.....soihopetoseeyoutherebyeee~ XDDD Zeel,Out!! InSaNiTy RuNs DeEp (talk) If ya don't mind. NEITHER! I want the pickles! Look at the ones I numbered -_- iNSaNiTY, it's like floating on the air. PSYCHoPaTHY, it's a carefree life! iNSaNiTY, an illusion that can't end.CaPTiViTY, unable to run away!! (talk) 21:29, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Yo Sammy!Wanna chat? Im here by my self here,so ya,im sorta lonely.....so...hopetoseeyoutherebyeee~ XDDD Zeel,Out! ....WHY IS ECARD STARING AT ME!? XD (talk) Yo Sammy! Wanna chat? Im the only one here at the moment...so ya hopetoseeyoutherebyeee~ XDDD Zeel,Out! ....WHY IS ECARD STARING AT ME!? XD (talk) Sweet :P At least you like him...Anyway, awesome pic, Sammy :D "Unless someone like you, cares a real whole lot, nothing is going to get better, No it's not." (talk) 22:08, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Heyo Sammy-Sis! Wonderin' if you'd like to chat? I've still have alittle time before going to the Swedish Fest. Darn...that last one was me.....but still ......wanna chat? Zeel,Out! ....WHY IS ECARD STARING AT ME!? XD (talk) Yo Sammy,wanna Chat?Im here by myself....sohopetoseeyoutherebye~ XD Zeel,Out! ....WHY IS ECARD STARING AT ME!? XD (talk) Yo Sammy! Wondering if you'd like to chat.Im here by myself....sooo yaaaa......hopetoseeyoutherebye~ XD Zeel,Out! ....WHY IS ECARD STARING AT ME!? XD (talk) Yo,Sammy! Im back! Ya wanna chat? Hopetoseeyoutherebye!~ XD ....WHY IS ECARD STARING AT ME!? XD (talk) yo Sammy! wanna chat? im here by myself...sooo.....hopetoseeyoutherebye!~ XD ....WHY IS ECARD STARING AT ME!? XD (talk) Yo Sammy-sis! Wondering if you'd like to chat before i have to leave.Hopetoseeyoutherebye!~ XD Zeel,Out! Mas is a muffin.....Ecard is a cupcake....and Rammi.....IS AN EGG ROLL!!!!! XDDDDDD (talk) Yo Sammy! Im back! Ya wanna chat? Hopetoseeyoutherebye!~ XD Mas is a muffin.....Ecard is a cupcake....and Rammi.....IS AN EGG ROLL!!!!! XDDDDDD (talk) Yo Sammy! Wanna chat? Hopetoseeyoutherebye!~ XDDD Zeel,Out! Mas is a muffin.....Ecard is a cupcake....and Rammi.....IS AN EGG ROLL!!!!! XDDDDDD (talk) :D XDDDD This is the pic i was talkin bout XDDDD XD Glad you love it Sammy! I'll be online in a few minutes :D Zeel,Out! Yo Sammy! wanna chat?Im here by myself and board out of my brain....and wha'cha think of mah new siggy?.......hopetoseeyoutherebye!~ XD Mas is a muffin.....Ecard is a cupcake....and Rammi.....IS AN EGG ROLL!!!!! XDDDDDD (talk) Remember dis Sammy? Sorry i left....T-T...skool.....BUT i will be online during first study hall :D >:D Zeel,Out! Mas is a muffin.....Ecard is a cupcake....and Rammi.....IS AN EGG ROLL!!!!! XDDDDDD (talk) Im here in chat! Wanna come? hopetoseeyoutherebye!~ XD Zeel,Out! Mas is a muffin.....Ecard is a cupcake....and Rammi.....IS AN EGG ROLL!!!!! XDDDDDD (talk) Yo Sammy! Wanna chat? Im here by mah self...sohopetoseeyoutherebye!~ XD Zeel,Out! Mas is a muffin.....Ecard is a cupcake....and Rammi.....IS AN EGG ROLL!!!!! XDDDDDD (talk) YO SAMMY! I'll be online in a few minutes! Seeyathenbye!~ XD Zeel,Out! Mas is a muffin.....Ecard is a cupcake....and Rammi.....IS AN EGG ROLL!!!!! XDDDDDD (talk) YO SAMMY! Im here in chat! :D Zeel,Out! Mas is a muffin.....Ecard is a cupcake....and Rammi.....IS AN EGG ROLL!!!!! XDDDDDD (talk) YO! I'll be online soon :D Zeel,Out! Mas is a muffin.....Ecard is a cupcake....and Rammi.....IS AN EGG ROLL!!!!! XDDDDDD (talk) Im here~ XD Zeel,Out! Mas is a muffin.....Ecard is a cupcake....Drace is a cookie....and Rammi.....IS AN EGG ROLL!!!!! XDDDDDD (talk) YO SAMMY! Wazzup?Im here in chat joined if you'd like hopetoseeyoutherebye!~ XD Zeel,Out! Mas is a muffin.....Ecard is a cupcake....Drace is a cookie....and Rammi.....IS AN EGG ROLL!!!!! XDDDDDD (talk) Yo Sammy? Wanna chat? Moss seems to be half semi-dead.Its showing her as here,but she hasn't sain anything yet,so im basicly alone.....hopetoseeyoutherebye!~ XD Zeel,Out! Mas is a muffin.....Ecard is a cupcake....Drace is a cookie....and Rammi.....IS AN EGG ROLL!!!!! XDDDDDD (talk) Yo,Sammy! Wanna chat? Im here by mah self at the moment,sohopetoseeyoutherebye!~ XD Zeel,Out! Mas is a muffin.....Ecard is a cupcake....Drace is a cookie....and Rammi.....IS AN EGG ROLL!!!!! XDDDDDD (talk) Yo Sammy! Wanna join Moss and i in chat? All we're doing is talking.... :D Hopretoseeyoutherebye!~ XD Zeel,Out! Mas is a muffin.....Ecard is a cupcake....Drace is a cookie....and Rammi.....IS AN EGG ROLL!!!!! XDDDDDD (talk) Yo Sammy!Wanna chat? Im here alone at the moment,,,,,,sohopetoseeyoutherebye!~ XD Zeel,Out! Mas is a muffin.....Ecard is a cupcake....Drace is a cookie....and Rammi.....IS AN EGG ROLL!!!!! XDDDDDD (talk) Yo Sammy! Im here in chat,wanna join? I haz somethin ta tellz ya,i bet you'll fall outa your chair!!!! XD Zeel,Out! Mas is a muffin.....Ecard is a cupcake....Drace is a cookie....and Rammi.....IS AN EGG ROLL!!!!! XDDDDDD (talk) Yo Sammy! Wanna chat? Im here alone.....opetoseeyoutherebye!~ XD Zeel,Out! Mas is a muffin.....Ecard is a cupcake....Drace is a cookie....and Rammi.....IS AN EGG ROLL!!!!! XDDDDDD (talk) Sammy!Chat! Must tell you something! Zeel,Out! *Spazzes out and falls on the floor,passed out* Mas is a muffin.....Ecard is a cupcake....Drace is a cookie....and Rammi.....IS AN EGG ROLL!!!!! XDDDDDD (talk) Yo Sammy!Im here in chat,wanna join? Hopetoseeyoutherebye!~ XD Zeel,Out! Mas is a muffin.....Ecard is a cupcake....Drace is a cookie....and Rammi.....IS AN EGG ROLL!!!!! XDDDDDD (talk) Yo Sammy wanna chat? I haz a good while before skool so hopetoseeyoutherebye~ XD Zeel,Out! Take the time to love everyone around you,life's too short to spend it hating (talk) Im Herez! Hopetoseeyouhereinchatbye!~ XD Zeel,Out! Take the time to love everyone around you,life's too short to spend it hating (talk) Yo Sammy~ im here in chat,wanna join? Hopetoseeyoutherebye!~ XD Zeel,Out! Take the time to love everyone around you,life's too short to spend it hating (talk) Yo Sammy! Wanna chat? Im here by myself so hopetoseeyoutherebye!~ XD Zeel,Out! Take the time to love everyone around you,life's too short to spend it hating (talk) Yo Sammy! I'll be on chat in a few minutes! Zeel,Out! Take the time to love everyone around you,life's too short to spend it hating (talk) Yo Sammy! Wanna chat? Hopetoseeyoutherebye!~ XD Zeel,Out! Take the time to love everyone around you,life's too short to spend it hating (talk) Hey Sammy! Wanna chat? Zeel,Out! Take the time to love everyone around you,life's too short to spend it hating (talk) Yo Sammeh,Imma be on chat soonz! Zeel,Out! Take the time to love everyone around you,life's too short to spend it hating (talk) Heyo! Imma be in chat soon! And XDDDD ECARD HAZ NUU FACEH! XDDDDD Zeel *Chokes on laughter* O-Out! Take the time to love everyone around you,life's too short to spend it hating (talk) Yo! I'll be online Soon! And so will Muffinzlover! Zeel,Out! Take the time to love everyone around you,life's too short to spend it hating (talk) Yo sis! I'll be on chat soonz! :P Zeel,Out! Take the time to love everyone around you,life's too short to spend it hating (talk) DUDE! Imma be on chat soon! Read mah new blog and you'll know why im so hyper right now!And i haz a new sig! Zeel,Out! The younger people make the future possible,and the kinder people make it better (talk) Im on chat now! Wanna join? Zeel,Out! The younger people make the future possible,and the kinder people make it better (talk) Hey Sammy wanna chat? Icy,out! May the light of StarClan be with you (talk) Yo Sammeh! Wanna chat? Im so alone :< Icy,Out! Duskulls are awesome. (talk) Hey Sammeh! Wanna chatz? Im in chat right now. So lonely :< Icy,Out! Duskulls are awesome. (talk) So... Sorry for my inactivity. I'm currently in a place with bad inernets, meaning I don't have a use to do chat. I'll be back on chat on the 16th. I have many RPs planened out, so please wait patiently. Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 09:16, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :Did you read what I said or is it the Ignore CBFD-fest? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 12:58, December 30, 2012 (UTC) DAGR story I am planning to make a DAGR (Dib and Gaz Romance) story. Professor M. is revealed to have stolen Gaz (GAMR reasons), explaining why Gaz is a family mismatch and Dib then tries to help Gaz return to her rightful home and they become a couple at the end. The story stinks, right? Oh wait, it's just weird. What do you think of this idea? Should I work on it or not? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 14:15, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Mas! I have a good idea! C.A.N.D.Y. hypnotizes Sadi and makes her his slave. Okay... I know I started a fight, but can you please come back on chat? It's over. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 04:42, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :UPDATE: I get to go on chat earlier starting now. If you can read this, please come on chat/ I'll be waiting (if I'm gone it menas a change of plans happened IRL, but it may or many not happen.) Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 09:17, January 6, 2013 (UTC) ::So, you wanna go on chat now? I'm back. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 12:20, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :::You have no idea how long I have waited. I did this a long time waiting and waiting on chat for one and a half hours just for someone to pop up. I'm starting to become exhausted of waiting. P.S. Are you here? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 12:40, January 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::Wanna go on chat? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 12:09, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Chat Chat please? I'm bored. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 16:41, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :I'm serious. This time I am on. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 16:48, January 9, 2013 (UTC) I DREW ZANDA FINALLY Spoot that was me -Meravik the polack magical flippin brit person (talk) So. I didn't originally plan this, right. I just told Dr. Anonymous about my recent incident and he seemed to have took action for some reason. I didn't plan this, really! But I am happy. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:04, January 27, 2013 (UTC) It's my job to tell you this, no matter how upset a user is or not... so here goes. This is your first warning for swearing, two more and a ban for chat. You have been warned. Thank you for cooperating, Call me Hyper, Call me Hearts Just don't call me 58, Cuz I'm not that old! 01:15, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :Chat please. I'm bored. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 17:23, January 29, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm on chat waiting for ya. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 17:20, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Yo Sammeh,Wanna chat? It's borin here by mah self -Meravik the polack magical flippin brit person (talk) Yo Sammeh,wanna chat? I still have a while before skool :P -Meravik the polack magical flippin brit person (talk) Yo Sammeh! Wanna chat? Im here by mahself -Meravik the polack magical flippin brit person (talk) Remember Me? I'm sure you do. G'bye to this wastleland. 20:59, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sammy. Conker messed up your profile and I can't undo it. Just thought I'd tell you so you can fix it. "BMO chop! If that were a REAL attack, you'd be DEAD." 16:39, February 27, 2013 (UTC) No probs. Just doing my job. "BMO chop! If that were a REAL attack, you'd be DEAD." 16:45, February 27, 2013 (UTC) SAMMMMMEEEEEEEH~ LOOOOOOOOOOOK! XDDDD http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2012/103/b/3/soft_gamzee_warm_gamzee_by_brixyfire-d4w1u48.png "Dude....you look like jelleh....where's dah pb?" -DSM (talk) Heyo! Wanna chatz? "Dude....you look like jelleh....where's dah pb?" -DSM (talk) Psst... Conker was the one who banned you, and it was actually for a legitimate reason. Sorry, I'm not unblocking you. He had a good reason to ban you. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 02:41, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Concern... Hey, I heard Kai say something about sending you to the hospital... Are you OK? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 14:48, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Gah, sorry, I was away all day on a family trip. I should be here on Friday, at least. But no promises; suddenly my tranquil spring break has gotten busier. But you are OK, right? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:35, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Hello Sammeh! It's CBFD/Gaz (Gaz is basically where my username is in most places now.) I miss-ed you a lot. How's it going? Also, check this character out. 15:22, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Lisa's Rival, the episode with Allison Here's the links and information about them: Allison and Ralph. If you don't know enough still, then perhaps this episode link would help. Sorry, I'm obsessed with the shipping... -CBFD/Bart Oh my god. I will definitely talk to LMX about this and I will stop this. That is just horrible how LMX is treating Yuki. I promise you and Yuki I will stop this even if I have to strip LMX from her Mod Status and ban her for a few days. Thank you so much for telling me Sammy, I will get right on with this Even if he has to die 507 times The traveling man will save the day 22:08, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I just naturally have this passion to troll LMX. It's something I do to some younger girls, Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 fans, and some teenage girls, all to me are not nice people (take note of the keyword "some"). I guess I'll stop for your sake... Bart the Genius (talk) 21:51, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Sammy, chat, now We have to talk about something important. Singing it's silent song of misery. A monster lies trapped in it's own nightmare. 'He' is a tyrant, It lets out a plea. Why did she have to leave it all alone? Bound to sing for us, a worthless monster. It never sees us, it despises us. Lying so useless, we start to holler Hey! Get up you worthless Circus Monster! (talk) 21:01, November 12, 2013 (UTC) AAAA THANK YOU FRIEND <3333 "Are we dead?" "Or is this Ohio?" 22:14, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Heyyyyyy, I didn't know you came here, Sam! Remember me? I'm Jay! (Aka; Blue-Pepper :) ) SkyLovesPieHi (talk) 06:54, January 22, 2014 (UTC) PLEASE HELP ;_; FACEBOOK PRETTY MUCH JST LOGGED ME OUT AND TOLD ME IM FAKE BUT IM NOT AND I NEEDS YOUR PHONE NUMBER TO LOG BACK INTO IT SO GO ON CHAT OKAY BYE THANKS America: CAN'T I EVER ENJOY A PLANE RIDE WITHOUT ITALY BASHING WINDOWS OPEN!? Japan+Italy: NO (talk) 13:19, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Won't work The game download won't work, stupid K9 web protecting crap is blocking it. can you find another place to download it for me? America: CAN'T I EVER ENJOY A PLANE RIDE WITHOUT ITALY BASHING WINDOWS OPEN!? Japan+Italy: NO (talk) 23:36, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Join us? Heeeey~ Scipy and I are on chat and we're just wondering if you wanted to join us? It'd be fun, maybe. I dunno for sure, but it's a really good chance? :P Hope to see you there. Seth:Oh, 'Kiss Me I'm Irish'. Stefon:If you insist. (talk) 16:23, March 16, 2014 (UTC) It's okay XD dA s still bein'a idiot XP Are you able to come to chat? X3 Science(Magic) is like duck tape.....FIxed everything (talk) Ah, okay! Just message me when you can go on chat ^-^ Science(Magic) is like duck tape.....FIxed everything (talk) Oh, gosh, thank you~ :P Seth:Oh, 'Kiss Me I'm Irish'. Stefon:If you insist. (talk) 16:11, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Yo, check it, I finally have a new siggy XD "Nothing can be fixed now, and all we have left are our regrets..." (talk)